


Ashley Cowgill: The Bad Man

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [9]
Category: Happy Valley (TV)
Genre: British Crime Drama - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Joe Armstrong - Freeform, Joe Armstrong Actor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Relationships: Ashley Cowgill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Joe Armstrong [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159608
Kudos: 1





	Ashley Cowgill: The Bad Man

I was a bad man, but there was something about her face that washed it all away — something that gave me a moment’s reprieve, and I was grateful that she wanted to see me at all.

She smiled meekly at me from behind sunken eyes that echoed back a sickness that had drawn her. When we entered the elevator, I pushed the button for the 25th floor and we leaned against the back wall, anticipating the ride to the clinic. I could see the cold written across her small shoulders and I took a step behind her, shoving my hands in the pockets of my leather coat and wrapping the fabric about her body. She pushed against me and sighed, and I breathed in the soft scent of her hair. 

Captivated by her striking presence, I barely recognized her movements until I felt the elevator lurch abruptly. Emergency stop. She turned to face me suddenly and her piercing eyes pumped me with a tantalizing degree of anxiety.

“What?” I murmured, stroking her face with my thumb. She responded softly, but with firm resolution. “Can we pretend for a moment?” She asked. “What are we pretending?” I inquired, smiling at her teasingly. “That you’re not a drug dealer and I’m not dying.” She pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her warm lips against my mouth. Feeling the heat of the words that lingered on her tongue, I felt myself harden and I pushed my hands inside her shirt to run them against her satin flesh. Her hands reached for my belt and she worked her fingers into my pants, touching me tenderly and testing my pressure.

I shrugged off my coat and pushed hers from her shoulders. My hands grappled the waistband of her pants and I pushed them down over her generous hips. Kneeling in time with their descent, I tugged at the small of her back and kissed her navel, her abdomen, and mouthed gently at her delicate cotton panties. She was rich and wet and she begged when I applied pressure with my lips.

“Ashley,” She moaned, and I couldn’t take it. I tugged at the wisp of material hiding her sex and pushed it to her ankles, driving my tongue over her quivering heat. I loved the taste of her, and I squeezed her backside as she raked her fingernails over my scalp. I pulsed hard for her, and I drew her down onto the elevator floor, pushing her legs apart and thrusting her urgently with my mouth. Her cries rose and I lifted my head to look at the flush of her face.

“I love this game,” I purred at her. I was, indeed, a very bad man.


End file.
